


feelin' like it's now or never

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can't believe it. You were amazing. If you hadn't hit that slam. Just... amazing.”</p><p>Title taken from Typical by Mutemath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelin' like it's now or never

“Can't believe it. You were amazing. If you hadn't hit that slam. Just... amazing.”

Buster smiles and leans back into the body behind him, closing his eyes. A broad hand presses against his stomach and runs up his chest, lips press against the crook of his neck. Buster is never going to think he's hot shit. He knows never to think too much of himself because the minute a person does, that's when it all goes to hell. But right here, just standing in his hotel room overlooking the river with Ryan pressed against his back, he feels on top of the world, really does feel like he's amazing.

He lets Ryan move their bodies, tips his head so the older man has better access to his neck, purrs when a hand slips under his t-shirt and rubs over his side. He turns in Ryan's arms, slides his arms up around his lover's neck, tips his head up for a kiss. He kind of likes dating someone taller than he is. Actually, there's not a lot about Ryan he doesn't like. Especially in bed. Ryan's a total control freak in bed. It's a ridiculous turn on.

Ryan's voice might have been reverent when he was speaking but the look on his face is one of pure hunger. He backs Buster toward the bed, stripping both of them before pushing Buster onto the bed, covering Buster's body with his own. He takes control like he always does, puts him on his hands and knees and just makes him take it and take it and take it. Buster comes screaming, fairly certain that he was probably heard all the way in Kentucky.

When he's finally allowed to rest, it's well past midnight and there's not a muscle in his body that isn't aching. It's a pleasant ache though and he rolls into Ryan, burying his face into his boyfriend's neck, yawning.

“Next stop, NLCS.”

“We can do it.”

Ryan sounds completely confident in a way that Buster knows he wouldn't have a year or ago or even a few months ago. Buster looks up at him, smiles and presses their lips together. “Yeah. Yeah we can.”


End file.
